The past will always come back to haunt you
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: A horrifying incident from Lauren's past comes back to haunt her when she expects it least. This time they're wanting revenge and they get exactly what they want.
1. Chapter 1

Abel was welcomed to earth only three days ago and as much as the proud parents wanted to keep him to themselves, they had to share him with others. Their friends and family had to know about their little bundle of joy. Of course since Lauren and Abel had been released from the hospital approximately an hour ago, it was the perfect time to make their rounds.

As they arrived at the clubhouse, Lauren carefully stepped out of the car. She walked around to the drivers side, moving to open the door, but was stopped by her husband. "Babe, i'll get him." He said, kissing her forehead. Jax opened the back door and carefully got his son out of the car, getting car seat and all. He handed the diaper bag over to his wife, before he laced his fingers with her. "C'mon, honey, the guys are waiting to meet the newest edition to our little family." Jax said, kissing her forehead, before he began leading her towards the door. They both knew that the entire club was going to love meeting Abel; they always love meeting their children.

Once the three of them were inside the building, everyone was looking at them. They all were taking quiet steps towards them to get a closer look at the baby. "Okay, back up, I need to see my grandson." Gemma said, pushing the others aside. She was first and nobody argued with her. Gemma peered down into the car seat and looked down at her grandson, smiling at the sight of him. "He looks like you, Jax." She said, nodding her head. Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, a tiny cry filled the room. Lauren was the first one to reach for him, but Gemma stopped her. "I've got him, spend some time with the boys." She said, taking both the car seat and the diaper bag, before disappearing into the chapel and shutting the doors behind her.

Lauren sighed and shook her head, looking at the guys around her. Maybe letting someone else tend to her son while she caught up with the guys wouldn't be so bad; it wasn't going to be for too long. Running a hand through her hair, she looked up at her husband, who was already talking to his stepfather about everything that had been happening since he had gotten out of the club. She simply shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the couch, sitting down beside Marissa. The two began to talk about pointless things, before the conversation turned towards the baby, the wedding, then the club.

It wasn't long before every conversation being held was interrupted by the sound of shots being fired around the compound. Everyone scrambled from where they were standing, making sure that they avoided getting hit by one of the flying bullets. Lauren's first instinct was to get to her shot, to make sure that he was safe, but she wasn't going to be able to do that. The double doors to the clubhouse swung open and three armed masked figures ran inside. The shooting didn't let up; it was obvious that they were creating a diversion, while looking for something at the same time. When the club began shooting back in defense, Lauren made a run across the room, trying to get to the chapel; she was snatched up before she made it half way there.

The figure kept a strong grip on her as he ran out the building with her, but made a mistake by not covering her mouth; she was able to scream one last cry for help before she was thrown into the back of the van. Merely a few seconds later, the other two masked figures jumped in the van as well; leaving no time for the Sons to catch up to them before they sped off the compound.

Lauren sat in the corner of the van, cowering away from the two masked figures in the back that stared her down. She was way too scared to move, talk, or breath for that matter. She didn't know why she was there or what they even wanted with her, but she wasn't going to dare ask. Once the figures began moving towards her, she whimpered when she realized that she wasn't able to move; there was nowhere for her to go. There was only one thing for her to do, which was face whatever they had in store for her.

No words were said, none would help. The brutal attack instantly began to take place once Lauren was pinned down; she couldn't fit back. It would only make things ten times worse if she did. Every hit she took was hard and full force, they weren't being easy on her. They definitely didn't let up and she had no idea when they intended to stop. One more punch was all it took for her to black out on the floor of the van, but if they continued after that, she'd never now. Only they would.

::

Once Lauren came to, she discovered that she was handcuffed to a chain-link fence. The room was almost pitch black, except for one spotlight in the corner; it gave her limited view of her surroundings. She looked down at her clothing and frowning, seeing most of it drenched in blood; the definitely did a number on her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the attack was planned, but why? Lauren had nothing to do with the club like she used to, then neither did Jax. The kidnapping didn't make sense.

The sound of footsteps startled the blonde, causing her to try to get off the fence, but the cuffs weren't letting free; she was stuck. "I bet you're wondering why you're here." A man in a suit said, walking into the room; his voice was muffled due to the mask he was wearing. Once he stood still in front of Lauren, three other men walked in the room after him – those were her attackers. "Revenge, sweetheart." The man said, pulling a gun from his back. Lauren couldn't tell who was behind the mask, but it was Ethan Zobelle. Because of her, his second daughter was dead. Polly wasn't his only child, there was another; but Lauren ended up killing her in self defense.

"This is what happens to you when you do bad things. If you fight it, your head gets blow off." The man said, motioning one of the others forward. Lauren had no choice but to obey and go along with whatever happened, especially if she ever wanted to return home. Once the man in front of her started fumbling with her clothes, it became painfully obvious what was about to happen. All she could do was shut her eyes and keep her mouth shut. But it wasn't going to stop until all four of them had a turn. She was forced to suffer through it all.

Lauren hoped the club would come bursting through the door at any moment, but she knew they wouldn't. She knew that she wouldn't be found until the next few days; that's how it always went. No matter how much she didn't like it, she was forced to stay in some unknown place with her four unknown attackers. Her life was definitely going to be hell until someone rescued her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren laid against the cold floor, holding the small blanket close to her. She was shivering as she stared into the darkness, waiting for either someone to rescue her or for another attack. Either way, she was sure that it wouldn't phase her. As the heavy metal door open, Lauren sighed; here it went again. She heard the voice of Hale ring through the warehouse, but she didn't move; she didn't have the strength. "Lauren, what happened to you?" Hale asked, kneeling down beside her. He looked her over and frowned; she certainly didn't look good. "Can you walk?" He asked. Lauren shook her head in response, she was still way too scared to speak.

Hale gently removed the blanket from her body and gasped once he saw her ripped clothing. "Did they..?" He asked, looking at her face, searching for some sort of emotion. Lauren nodded her head, before she allowed herself to look at him. "Do not tell a soul." She warned. She couldn't have anyone finding out about the horror that went on in the warehouse. "Lauren.." Hale sighed, but decided to drop it once he saw the look on her face.

Shaking his head, he gently picked Lauren up in his arms; carrying her out of the warehouse. He placed her into the passenger seat of his car and buckled her in, before he rounded the car and got into the drivers seat. "I'm taking you to the hospital." He said, not giving her time to argue. Hale started the engine and within no time, he sped away from the parking lot. With the lights and sirens running, it honestly took no time at all for them to get there.

Lauren was taken to a room almost immediately and was forced to go through numerous exams. Just as she laid back down in her bed from returning from her last exam, the door opened wide. Jax instantly walked over to her side and shook his head. "Jesus." He whispered, looking at his wife. He couldn't believe that she was forced to go through something so terrifying again. He promised that he was going to find whoever did it and take them out.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." He said, kissing her forehead. Jax didn't know what the hell she was taken for, but he was going to find out. Although, he had a clue that it was unfinished business from when he was VP. He hoped like hell that wasn't it. "It's fine. It's over. I'm okay." She said, shaking her head. She wanted to forget it all. Lauren just wanted to forget everything that happened. "Where's Abel?" She asked, looking up at her husband. "With Ma." Jax said, nodding his head. He was safe.

As the door opened again, Hale stepped through the door, but it didn't last long. "Babe, stay here, I'm going to talk to Hale for a little bit." Jax knew that Hale was the one that found her, so he figure that he knew something. Although, Hale wasn't going to say anything. Lauren made sure of it.


End file.
